African Union
African Union Commission Preamble We, the heads of African states and governments, convinced that it is the inalienable right of all people to control their destiny; conscious of the fact that freedom, equality, justice, and dignity are essential objectives for the achievement of the legitimate aspirations of the African nations; conscious of our responsibility to harness the economic and military resources of our continent for the total advancement of our nations; inspired by a common determination to promote understanding and cooperation among our nations in response to the aspirations of our nations for brotherhood and solidarity; desirous that all African states should henceforth be united so that solidarity and peace can be assured; resolved to reinforce the links between our states by reinforcing common institutions, have agreed to this Commission. Section I, Membership I a) Membership in the African Union (AU) is determined by three factors: (1) the nation desiring membership must have an active account present in African Union, the Internet headquarters of this body; (2) the provision that only those registered may be regarded as members, which establishes an "observing" status; (3) the nation desiring membership must register as a member of this forum and make a formal introduction post, which must follow this format: "Recognizing that the obligations of the African Union are those of a treaty-bound organization, compatible with the considerations of other such organizations; understanding the necessity of accommodating the African Union’s resolutions concerning proliferation of nuclear arms; also agreeing to refrain from harsh reaction to the decisions of the African Union Peace Council, the nation of _____, of which I, _____, am its sole leader, pledges its devoted membership to the African Union." Those nations serving as ambassadors of an alliance may add this text: "In full accordance with all points of the African Union Commission, I hereby declare my status as representative of _____, an international alliance." I b) Members are those who represent their nations through the African Union forum and are allowed to perform all legal activities therein, including (but not limited to) casting votes, participating in public discussions, participating in General Assembly (GA) meetings, and applying for seats on the African Union Peace Council or the African Union Recruitment and Economic Committee. I c) Observers are unregistered members who do not have the ability to cast votes in any polls, or to apply for seats on the African Union Recruitment and Economic Committee (AUREC) or the African Union Peace Council (AUPC). I d) Alliances, or independent groups of nations, shall be given a voice in GA issues through a selected ambassador. Each alliance may have only one ambassador in the AU. Any nation acting as an ambassador for an alliance is not considered a full member, which deprives that nation of the ability to cast votes in any polls, or to apply for seats on the AUREC or the AUPC. In formal polls, hosted in the AU Developments section, the nation acting as ambassador casts the vote of its alliance by making a post stating that "The alliance of _____, of which I its ambassador, gives the following vote: _____." Section II, General Assembly II a) The General Assembly (GA) shall be composed of all member states and ambassadors registered with the African Union (with the understanding that ambassadors will not be able to cast votes in the same manner as full members, as expressed in Section I, Article d). Each shall be accorded one vote. II b) The issues of the GA requiring formal votes shall be restricted to the AU Developments section of African Union. Any member wishing to bring an issue to the GA may do so, but in order for that issue to be addressed, it must be posted in the correct section; otherwise, it is not an official issue. II c) After an issue has been decided, it may not be subjected to any revision or re-evaluation until thirty days have passed. Until that time, the issue must remain in public view and that topic may not be removed from African Union. II d) During the time a formal issue is put before the GA, only one poll may be used to gather votes; this poll must be left open and active for exactly three days. A seventy-percent majority is required before the proposal may become a resolution at the end of this period. If, however, a seventy-percent majority cannot be obtained before the expiration of the four-day pariod, a simple majority must suffice to create a resolution. II e) It is also possible for a resolution to be drafted and approved by the Peace Council, without its coming before the GA. If a situation arises where conflict occurs over any resolution, the Peace Council has the authority to override the GA. Section III, Elections and the Peace Council III a) There shall be only three offices which shall be subject to elections of the GA: the office of the President and the two nonpermanent offices of the Peace Council. III b) An election of a President shall take place every four months, and there shall be no limit upon the number of times any candidate may hold office. Exactly seven days before the end of the President's term, the candidates shall have assembled and selected (through mutual consent) a vote-counter, who will receive votes via Personal Message bound to African Union only. After this, if all votes indicate an outcome, the new President will be proclaimed by the vote-counter upon the first day of that candidate's term. III c) Each President must be held accountable for the management of Moderator status, but shall not hold the capabilities of that status. The root administrator of African Union, Nelson Mandela of South Africa, is to retain such powers permanently and the control of forum skins may not be transferred without special permission from the root administrator. III d) The African Union Peace Council (AUPC) is composed of a maximum of three nations, one of which, Nelson Mandela of South Africa, is a permanent member. III e) The terms of the nonpermanent AUPC members shall coincide exactly with the term of the President, to ensure against the abuse of powers on the part of either President or Councillor; seven days before the beginning of the new President's term, the President to be replaced shall assemble a list of candidates (who shall have expressed their candidacy privately to the President) and submit the list to every member state via Personal Message (this shall be performed by the root administrator). Upon receiving the information, each member state may then cast a vote and entrust it to a vote-counter who has been agreed upon by the candidates. Section IV, Recruitment and Economic Committee IV a) The African Union Recruitment and Economic Committee (AUREC) shall be responsible for the distribution of aid and funds to those nations in need of AU assistance. Its staff shall consist of two nations, one of which shall hold the office of Chairman, which shall be appointed by the President. IV b) The nation holding the office must be an independent nation, as asserted by Section I, Article b; it has the authority to appoint the other staff member, which shall serve the office of Deputy Chairman. If the Chairman sees fit, the Deputy Chairman's office need not be occupied. IV c) The GA does not have the authority to confirm appointments, but it does have the power to revoke them. IV d) The AUREC shall have no authority to send aid or any resources to any nation without the full consent of either the GA or the President; without obtaining either, the AUREC shall have no independent authority. The AUREC shall also recommend the passage of resolutions and give guidance as to which shall be most mutually profitable to the parties affected by the lack of resources. Its findings shall be officially recorded in the section entitled International Aid and Reserves, which shall be monitored on a regular basis by the staff of the AUREC. IV e) Permanent transmissions of aid shall consist of those agreements forged in the AUREC Consultation Center; the AUREC shall then submit its suggestions to the GA in a formal AU Developments poll, or to the President (who cannot act without the agreement of the AUPC), requesting authorization of Permanent or Sustained Aid Transmission (P/SAT) resolutions. Section V, Arbitration V a) The President shall be responsible for all aspects of arbitration management in the case of a dispute between nations or alliances requiring AU arbitration. Arbitration may be in the form of assistance missions or neutral examinations. V b) The terms of a financial or military assistance mission or neutral examination must be determined by an AU resolution, which may be brough about by either the GA or the AUPC. Once the resolution has been recognized, the President is then given the responsibility of appointing a force commander. The force commander shall be tasked with determining the logistics of the mission and with doing the utmost to foster a de-escalation of violence between two parties. The force commander is also tasked with maintaining the political venues of negotiation and with maintaining communication between warring parties. V c) In order maintain organization and prevent crises, the Peace Council shall maintain the authority to veto any resolution calling either for an assistance mission or for a neutral investigation. Category:Alliances Category:Defunct alliances